


All Over You

by coconutskins



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m usually not one for PWP, but sometimes you just have to, you know, let them get right to it. It’s still a ‘first time’-fic, though, so there's still some angst and some insecurities and stuff like that.</p><p>Could be taking place anytime, but I wrote it with the current season (season 6) in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

+++

”I love you,” Adam pushes Blake even harder against the wall, his body so close to the other man’s now that there is absolutely no doubt about what he wants, what he feels, where he wants this to go. Blake can certainly feel it and it’s making his head spin in ways only whiskey manages, sometimes, when he’s had enough. But this is worse, it’s _different_ , and then Adam is speaking again, but Blake is way too confused, the blood in his ears is pounding way too loudly for him to make any sense of it. “More than anything,” Adam says, _“Anyone.”_

“Adam-“

“Shut up. Shut UP.” Adam tugs at the collar of Blake’s jacket, pulling him away from the wall a little bit just to then press him against it again. There are barely inches separating them now. Then Adam lifts up his head, leaning in even more, but just when Blake is sure that he’s about to close that little bit of distance that is left between them, he hesitates. “Kiss me,” he whispers instead, and he sounds desperate, he’s _pleading_ and Blake doesn’t understand any of that.

“Adam, I… we-“

Adam sighs, unmistakably frustrated, and suddenly he lets go of Blake’s jacket but just to then cup Blake’s face with his right hand, his thumb sweeping across his cheek, across his bottom lip, the other hand dropping to his waist, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, clearly wanting to slide beneath it, but hesitating - like they’re shy, like he’s shy. Blake almost wants to _laugh._

And he would, maybe, if it wasn’t for Adam who’s now pressing his lips against Blake’s cheek - or no - to a place way, _way_ too close to Blake’s mouth, whispering, “Please. Please.”

Blake shudders. He wants to say something, anything, but he doesn’t know what or how. He’s sure that there is just one word that would make it past his lips now and he’s said it often enough already. It feels like it is all Blake has gotten out ever since the other man stepped into his trailer. Adam. Adam. _Adam._

It’s ridiculous. What is happening to him?

“I...,” and suddenly Adam seems insecure and quiet and all of the energy is gone and Blake, he isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t like this one bit. “I’m… fuck,” Adam pauses, his voice rough now, “I should-“

No. _No._

It’s wrong, it’s so fucking wrong, but Blake can’t let him go now, he just can’t. So he steps forward, it’s a little step since there hadn’t been much space between them to begin with, and he takes Adam’s face in both of his hands and just kisses him. 

It was supposed to be – no, _scratch that_ , he didn’t have a clue what exactly he was about to do. Give him a small kiss? Some reassurance? It’s none of that now as they’re stumbling towards the couch in the back of the trailer, his mouth never leaving Adam’s, his hands beneath Adam’s shirt and on his ass and _fuck._ All those years of joking about it, of also sort of wondering about it, but never seriously _considering_ it – Blake wonders if they all had led up to this moment. Not in his head, clearly, but-

Hands on his belt snap Blake out of his thoughts and he looks down to find Adam kneeling between his legs, his shirt gone – Blake has no idea when that happened, but he’s clearly... all for it. Because Adam’s skin is glistening and he’s beautiful and it’s all kinds of... wonderfully... disturbing. 

“Lift up,” Adam says, and Blake can only obey, lifting his hips so that Adam can yank down his jeans and underwear just enough to pull him out. He’s rock-hard and leaking by now and Adam clearly likes what he sees. He smirks, looking up at Blake in a way that is way too cheeky considering the positions he’s in, before he then leans in and swallows him down. 

Blake almost loses it right away. 

He somehow manages to pull himself together, though, not wanting it to be over just yet. (He definitely _doesn’t_ ask himself when exactly he started to not only want this but started to want it to last as long as humanly possible. Fuck this.) 

He tries to calm down his breathing, tries not to freak out or come or beg Adam to suck him harder. It’s all not so easy. Adam is extremely fucking good at this and Blake tries not to ponder too hard over this one. He leans back against the couch, lets his head fall against the back of it and concentrates on not moaning too loudly. 

Blake doesn’t even try to pretend that this isn’t a man who’s just giving him the best blow job of his life, that this isn’t Adam. He couldn’t. He doesn’t even want to if he’s being brutally honest with himself. Which he’s not, most of the time, anyway.

Adam lets him drop out of his mouth then, Blake groans at the loss of it and Adam chuckles. _That little bitch._ He leans in again then but not to take Blake back into his mouth but to place soft, lingering kisses to the sensitive skin of Blake’s inner thighs, which is also nice, but… for fuck’s sake.

“Adam..” It really is all he can say today, isn’t it?

“What?”

“C—c’mon!”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Adam sits back on his heels then, both of his hands resting on Blake’s thighs, and he’s looking at Blake and he’s smiling that little smile of his and it’s almost a little too much. Because it’s, in a way, more intimate than anything before that moment and there isn’t only that raw energy and Blake’s head isn’t thrown back and his eyes aren’t closed and it’s all so real now, he’s not sure he can handle it.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Before I’m done with that?” Adam smirks again, having the nerve to actually nod towards Blake’s still leaking and painfully hard cock like he’s confronted with these sort of situations all the bloody time. Which he’s not. Blake hopes. Fuck.

“You’re such a—“

“Hmm,” Adam interrupts him. His calmness is kind of infuriating, really. “I’m not sure if you deserve it,” he adds, “But I’m gonna make you come now.”

It doesn’t take longer than a minute and then Blake is coming hard down Adam’s throat, one hand clutching a couch cushion, the other buried deep into the other man’s hair, and once again he can’t stop himself from letting Adam’s name tumble from his lips. Once, twice, three times, maybe, but who is counting, really?

+++

When Blake opens his eyes again Adam is sitting right next to him, close enough for their shoulders and knees to touch, and - embarrassingly enough - it takes Blake a little but then he realizes what exactly Adam is doing. 

His shirt is still missing, his head is resting against the back of the couch, just like Blake’s had been a few minutes ago, his face is flushed, his eyes are closed, and he’s biting his lower lip, obviously trying his hardest to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Blake wants to kiss him. Fuck, he really wants to.

Instead he lets his gaze drift southwards, his heart skipping at least a beat or two as he takes in the incredible sight. Adam’s hand is wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking it roughly, and then he sweeps his thumb across the tip and his hips come off the couch a little and Blake… he is pretty damn sure that, if he was a little younger and hadn’t come only _minutes_ ago, he’d be hard all over again right now. 

“Kiss me.” 

Blake’s head snaps back up to find Adam looking at him from behind hooded eyes. There’s a bead of sweat running down his face now and Blake has to fight the urge to lean in and lick it off.

He’s clearly gone mental.

“You’re such a girl,” Blake says. His voice sounds raspy and he coughs to clear it. And, God, this really didn’t come out half as steady as planned.

“Shut your mouth,” Adam snaps, “No girl gives—fuck,” he pauses, his head falls back against the couch again as he speeds up his hand, clearly not giving a damn that he’s being watched. Blake wants to _slap_ him. He also wants to— “No girl gives such great blow jobs,” Adam’s breath hitches, “Jackass.” 

Blake would argue but. Well.

“Blake..”

Okay, _okay._ Blake lifts a hand, wiping some of the sweat off Adam’s forehead and temple with his thumb, and then he leans in and presses his lips against Adam’s. The other man is still surprisingly eager, he still kisses him back all teeth and lips and tongue like they’d only just gotten started. It knocks Blake off balance a little, because, honestly? He doesn’t quite get what’s even happening here. He doesn’t understand how this man can even want him. So much. Because it makes no sense, does it? No, it doesn’t.

Adam is shaking now, his kisses are getting more and more sloppy until he tears his mouth away completely and lets his head fall back against the couch again, all that time alternating between moaning and biting his lower lip to stop himself from doing so. And Blake? He can’t bring himself to look away from Adam’s face for a single second, but then—

“T-touch me, Blake. Please.. just. Please—“ and Blake doesn’t know why, but he just does exactly that and a few seconds later Adam is spilling all over his own and Blake’s hand, muttering _‘sorry’_ over and over again until Blake leans in again and shuts him up.

+++

“We should probably, y’know, get out there again.”

“Hm… why?”

“Cos we’ve been in here for God knows how long and people might get the wrong idea?”

“The right idea, you mean,” Adam grins.

“Adam—“

“Oh, chill out, will you,” Adam says, leaning closer again. “It’s not like, you know,” he presses a kiss to the corner of Blake's mouth, “Like it’s written all over your face or something.” 

And Adam grins again, but Blake is not too sure – it might as well be.

+++


End file.
